


Family Fun

by GoringWriting



Series: Tony Stark's Poly Protectors [25]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bat Family, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Family Bonding, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: A day to celebrate families, specifically super families.





	Family Fun

“Cassie, don’t get too close to the water!” Scott says as he follows his daughter across the yard towards the pool carrying enough floaties to save the Titanic. Tony watches from where he’s sitting in the shade, Loki against his side sipping an ice tea hand resting over his belly.

“I don’t know how you do it Bruce, having all those kids so close in age and living with you all the time? I’m lucky, most of my kids have families to return to or lack physical bodies,” Tony says looking over at his friend Bruce Wayne as they watch his kids play with Maria who is eating up the attention. 

“And I don’t know how you manage to keep an eye on kids with superpowers. I don’t know what I would do if my kids started sticking to walls or stretching across the room. I don’t even know if Alfred would know what to do,” Bruce says.

“Liar, we both know you have plans and procedures in place in case that ever happened,” Tony says stealing a sip of Loki’s ice tea.

“Get your own,” Loki grumbles and curls up more.

“Having the plans doesn’t mean that I am prepared to have to use them,” Bruce says.

“You’d do great,” Tony says smoothing his hands over Loki’s hair soothingly and feels Loki start to drift off in his arms.

“I am glad that you finally found people worthy of your attention,” Bruce says watching out as the Barton kids shove Clint into the pool and onto Scott who was watching Cassie swim. Clint pops his head above the water and sucks in a breath and smiles at his kids before splashing them all with water and the kids cannon ball in while Laura sun bathes.

“Me too Bruce, how are you and Selina?” Tony asks.

“On and off again,” Bruce says and Tony nods and watches Peter and Harley playing leapfrog. 

“How are Lex and Clark doing?” Loki asks.

“Better than ever, and Conner is settling in nicely,” Bruce says.

All too soon it is time for everyone to go home. Bruce shakes everyone’s hand before handing Loki two batman plushies.

“How did you know? I only just told my husbands,” Loki says.

“I have my ways,” Bruce says and watches his kids get ready to go and notices something squirming in Tim’s bag.

“Tim, do I want to know what's in your bag?”

“...No,” Tim says pulling Maria out of the bag making her giggle.

“Tim…” Bruce says as Loki takes Maria into his arms.

“We want a baby,” Tim says.

“Yeah get over your problem with Selina and have a baby with her,” Jason says and Dick starts laughing hysterically at Bruce’s face.

“Come on you menaces,” Bruce says and his kids pile into the limo and leave. Tony shakes his head fondly and watches Loki hand Maria one of the Batman plushies. Maria coos at it and puts it in her own little backpack and they take her home for a nap.


End file.
